La Luna o El Sol
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Cuando Haru llora, es cuando Hayato se permite estar cerca de ella, para no decir nada y limitarse a sentarse a su lado… entonces Haru se recarga en su hombro dolida y llora porque "mujer estúpida" no sale de sus labios y se mantiene viva porque el humo del cigarrillo de Hayato la hipnotiza llevándola a un mundo paralelo donde puede ser feliz… (HaruxHayato)


Hola les dejo este one-shot **HaruxHayato**:3 probablemente siga sacando varios de vez en cuando, así que espero que les guste…

.

.

"_**Tus ojos me ataron a ti como cadenas"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-El sol o la Luna-**

**.**

**.**

A veces Haru se colocaba en el lumbral de la puerta, esperando un todo y a la vez un nada… esperaba una sonrisa, un "buenos días", una mirada, un fragmento de algo que atesorar.

Ella es como un recipiente con agua al sol… porque el agua se va consumiendo y al final se queda vacio.

Tsuna es el sol…

Es que el único problema es que ella ama a la persona equivocada, no porque no la ame, no por que ame a Kyoko… pero ella todavía no se da cuenta de que el joven Vongola no es suficiente para ella, por que el joven Vongola es una pieza idéntica a la que ella es, porque cuando tratas de hacer que embonen se repelen por mero magnetismo… porque Tsuna es la misma cara de la misma moneda y Haru aun no lo entiende… ni tampoco Tsuna.

Kyoko es una estrella, porque solo resalta cuando el sol está ausente y Tsuna aun no se da cuenta… ni se dará cuenta nunca que Kyoko es muy poca cosa…

.

Cuando Tsuna se le confesó a Kyoko, Haru sintió como su corazón se comprimía y se hacía cachitos (y nadie los recogió), apretó fuerte su mandíbula y sus manos tiritaban de apoco por el frágil lamento que se le escapaba entre los labios.

Cuando Kyoko acepto la confesión, Haru sintió que algo la atravesaba despacio, como se le cortaba el aliento y el espíritu se le desvanecía dejando un leve rastro de cariño inexistente que dejaba la "amistad", porque ella amaba a Tsuna, aunque él no la amara, aunque Kyoko no lo quisiera tanto como ella lo hacía… pero ninguno de los dos se merecía a Haru, por que Haru era buena, porque Haru era pura y porque Haru era un despojo que quedaba botado en el suelo cuando la mirada de Tsuna y Kyoko se topaban por casualidad.

.

Hayato no es la excepción, basta mirarle a los ojos para saber que se vació desde hace mucho, pero Hayato es la luna, porque tiene una luz tan reluciente que ilumina a la noche, a los rincones oscuros y sin embargo, quizá, guarda mas oscuridad que cualquier cuerpo celeste que se vislumbra en el firmamento.

Tal vez a Hayato le gustaría ser el sol, para consumir a esa mujer "estúpida" para atragantarse con su esencia cual fino elixir que solo se mantiene exenta al paladar de Sawada… es entonces cuando Gokudera le tiene un poco de envidia al decimo, porque solo él puede llenarla o vaciarla a su conveniencia.

.

Cuando Kyoko y Tsuna empezaron a salir, Haru los miraba ausente, divagando en mundos fuera de la comprensión humana, donde ni Lambo ni I-pin podían entrar.

"así no ganas nada" le ha hecho el comentario Hibari, que desinteresado pasa a su lado y le hace ver que esa es la realidad, por más que le duela, por más que quisiera cambiarla… y se pregunta si Mokuro no la dejaría vivir sumergida en una fantasía por el resto de su vida…

Cuando Haru llora, es cuando Hayato se permite estar cerca de ella, para no decir nada y limitarse a sentarse a su lado… entonces Haru se recarga en su hombro dolida y llora porque "mujer estúpida" no sale de sus labios y se mantiene viva porque el humo del cigarrillo de Hayato la hipnotiza llevándola a un mundo paralelo donde puede ser feliz…

Entonces Haru se queda dormida de tanto llorar y Hayato lanza un suspiro pesado y un "mujer estúpida" pasa por su mente porque la castaña no comprende que lo único que gana con llorar es sueño… por eso Hayato la alza en sus brazos y con tanto amor la lleva a la cama, la recuesta sobre su sabanas rosadas, siempre se sienta junto a la cama velando sus sueños, observándola pendiente, saboreando cada pedacito de deseo que le recuerda lo que pudo haber sido y que no es… porque él es la luna, y Tsuna es el sol…

.

Cuando Tsuna y Kyoko hicieron pública su relación, cuando todo el instituto Namimori se llenaba la boca repitiendo una y otra vez el sorpresivo acontecimiento… Hayato apretaba fuerte los puños y una imagen le pasaba por la mente, de esa mujer estúpida que seguía pensando en un tipo aun más estúpido porque Tsuna no se daba cuenta de que Kyoko no era suficiente… y el tampoco.

.

"hola" le decía Haru con una sonrisa que enmascaraba los rastros del dolor y Hayato la abrazaba tan fuerte que su frágil cuerpo se comprimía entre sus brazos, entonces Haru se sentía segura porque sabía que Gokudera nunca la dejaría ir… porque Hayato era diferente, porque no se repelían, porque él era la luna y ella el firmamento nocturno, entonces comprendía que embonaban perfecto y por breves instantes se permitía perderse en esos ojos verdes que le inundaban de mil promesas y Hayato se perdía en esos ojos chocolate que se atrevían a robarle el sueño cada noche.

.

Cuando Tsuna y Kyoko empezaban a pelear y la segunda se marchaba molesta dejando al castaño atrás, el primero se preguntaba por qué ella era así, ¿por qué no sonreía como Haru?, ¿por qué no hablaba tanto como Haru?… entonces Tsuna no alcanzaba a comprender su estupidez, porque Kyoko era una estrella y siempre brillo mejor por si sola y junto a él el brillo se extinguía porque Tsuna es el sol…

"Haru" Tsuna trataba de llamarle siempre, pero la castaña le devolvía una sonrisa amable, pero con la falta de aquel sentimiento que él necesitaba tanto… porque Haru no necesitaba al sol, necesitaba la luna, porque ella era el firmamento nocturno y ya no estaba vacía… porque nunca estaría vacía en los brazos de Hayato, porque siempre estaría sumergida en las promesas de esos ojos verdes que le ataban como cadenas a una felicidad efímera que degustaba con la punta de su lengua y alcanzaba a rozar con las yemas de los dedos…

Entonces Gokudera la tomaba de la cintura y veía a Tsuna con una mueca de compasión, porque Tsuna nunca se dio cuenta de que él era el sol… y que una estrella era muy poca cosa…

.

Cuando Hayato besaba a Haru, deslumbraban en el cielo los fuegos artificiales… porque Haru estaba más que perdida entre sus brazos y Hayato le había regalado su vida desde el instante en que la conoció… y "mujer estúpida" ya no tenía cabida en ningún lugar por que Haru era como los cigarrillos que se le consumían en los labios y simplemente se le volvía vicio, una adicción que lo destruía en sueños, en promesas, en querer amar y ser amado… por que se amaban… por que Hayato era esa parte que le hacía falta y llenaba por completo el recipiente como el roció de una mañana de noviembre…. Por que Haru era su cielo nocturno y Hayato podía brillar a s lado…

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara este pequeño one-shot HaruxHayato *w* **Dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo** ewe


End file.
